Le survivant
by Syrene-T
Summary: Au fil des décennies, il avait vu mourir tant des siens ! Des jeunes et des moins jeunes. Des proches et des moins proches. Des amis, des parents. Mais lui, il était toujours là. L'éternel survivant.


Le vieux nain s'approcha avec peine du fauteuil placé devant la cheminée et s'assit en grimaçant de douleur. Toutes ses articulations lui faisaient mal. Même assis ou allongé, ses os lui faisaient mal. Un des effets de l'âge.

Il étendit ses jambes devant le foyer et les entendit craquer. Décidément, c'était une chose absurde que de devenir si vieux.

De se trouver pris au piège d'une carcasse souffrante et quasiment inutile.

De ne plus servir à rien.

De ne plus pouvoir aller nulle part ni rien faire, ou quasiment.

Et surtout, de n'avoir plus rien ni personne autour de soi. Plus rien que des souvenirs. De bons souvenirs ? Non, même pas... les souvenirs de Dwalin étaient sombres. Ils n'étaient constitués que de tous ceux qu'il avait vus tomber ou disparaître au fil du temps. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes. Des proches et des moins proches. Des amis, des parents... Oh oui, il en avait vu mourir, des nains, depuis toutes ces interminables décennies ! Et lui était resté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi justement lui ? Plus le temps passait et plus cette question lui taraudait l'esprit.

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi sont-ils tous partis et que moi, j'ai traversé les années ? Non sans dommages, certes : il était couvert de cicatrices et certaines de ses douleurs d'aujourd'hui provenaient d'anciennes blessures que l'âge rendait particulièrement sensibles.

Mais il était toujours en vie.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir risquée, sa vie ! Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi mal en point qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait brandi ses célèbres haches de guerre sur bien des champs de bataille et fauché nombre d'ennemis.

Et il avait survécu.

Toujours.

Il avait eu tant d'occasions de mourir !

Mais non.

Les autres mouraient autour de lui, il restait.

Il était l'éternel survivant.

Celui qui ramasse les corps brisés.

Celui qui soupire devant tant de vies gâchées.

Celui qui partage le chagrin de ceux qui restent.

Celui qui finalement se retrouve seul, quand tous les autres ont quitté cette terre depuis longtemps.

Même la vieillesse, si elle l'accablait de tous ses maux, paraissait incapable d'avoir raison de lui. Dwalin avait déjà vécu bien plus vieux que tous les nains qu'il connaissait ou avait jamais connu. Il approchait des 340 ans ! Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille ? Parfois, Dwalin voyait cela comme une malédiction. Mais pourquoi ? se demandait-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc à expier ? Il n'avait pas la prétention d'être un petit saint, certainement pas ; il connaissait ses fautes et ne songeait pas à les nier ; et, bien entendu, ses mains étaient rouges de sang...comme celles de n'importe quel combattant... Alors pourquoi ? Quand donc serait-il enfin autorisé, lui aussi, à franchir le dernier passage et à retrouver tous ses proches, tous ses amis, tous ceux qu'il avait aimés au cours de sa si longue existence ?

Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, Dwalin dévidait, une fois encore, la longue, l'interminable pelote de ses souvenirs.

00OO00

- Alors tu ne viens pas, mon frère ? Tu es bien décidé ?

- Oui.

Un simple grognement, ce "oui". Mais Balin ne s'en formalisa pas. Au lieu de cela, il étreignit chaleureusement son cadet, qui lui rendit la pareille.

- Tu es absolument sûr ? insista une dernière fois Balin, bien que sachant que c'était inutile.

- Ma place est à Erebor, répondit Dwalin, bougon.

- Auprès d' "eux", pensa-t-il tout bas.

Balin hocha la tête. Bien que son frère n'ait pas formulé ses raisons à voix haute, il les connaissait. En cela, tous deux réagissaient différemment. Balin étouffait, à Erebor ! Quand il pensait à ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui aurait _du_ être, aux raisons qui les avaient tous fait venir jusqu'ici au prix de mille difficultés et en bravant mille dangers... et ce qu'il en était réellement... Naturellement, il n'avait pas donné ses véritables raisons au roi Dain, qui appréciait sa sagesse et ses conseils et avait vainement tenté de le retenir. Mais décidément, le sol sanglant d'Erebor lui brûlait les pieds !

- Sois prudent, dit enfin Dwalin. Donne de tes nouvelles.

- Entendu.

Puis ils se serrèrent les mains et se donnèrent une dernière accolade. Curieusement, à ce moment-là ils eurent tous deux la même intuition : celle qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

- Oïn et Ori ont décidé de m'accompagner, dit encore Balin.

- Je sais.

Ori, lui non plus, n'en pouvait plus. Pas d'Erebor, mais de la tutelle écrasante de ses frères, notamment celle de Dori. Autrefois, lorsqu'il avait fugué pour s'engager dans la compagnie de Thorin, son frère aîné l'avait suivi. Aujourd'hui, Dori était passablement amoureux de son confort et plus guère enclin aux aventures. Et puis surtout, cette fois-ci, Ori lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait plus d'être traité comme un enfant.

Dwalin et Balin se séparèrent enfin.

Et en effet, ils ne se revirent jamais.

A Erebor, nul ne sut avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé. Durant cinq ans, Balin avait parfois donné des nouvelles. Il avait repris la Moria, mais la paix ne régnait pas : les gobelins leur livraient une guerre acharnée.

Un jour, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. D'Oïn et Ori, on ne savait plus rien non plus.

Mais si Dwalin ignorait quand, comment et pourquoi, il savait depuis longtemps que son frère aîné n'était plus de ce monde.

OO00OO

Dis aussi avait fini par s'éteindre. Dwalin avait perdu le compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis. A sa mort, la princesse n'était depuis longtemps plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été.

Elle aussi avait fini ses jours seule. Si seule ! Avec ses souvenirs. Comme lui. Pauvre femme. La vie l'avait dépossédée de tout. Tout ce à quoi elle avait tenu, tous ceux qui avaient compté pour elle, tout ! Chaque chose, chaque être lui avait été arraché bien avant l'heure. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi, et de manière aussi cruelle, sur cette malheureuse ? Avait-elle quelque chose à payer, elle aussi ? Etait-elle coupable d'avoir aimé ? Dwalin s'était mille fois posé la question mais n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse.

Il avait longtemps craint que Dis décide de faire le long voyage depuis les Montagnes Bleues jusqu'à Erebor mais, à son grand soulagement, elle était restée là où elle était. Il la comprenait. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu revenir ici ? Pour les souvenirs ? Ah ! Quels tristes souvenirs ! Chaque pierre de la Montagne Solitaire lui rappellerait tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu : ses parents, ses grands-parents, ses frères... ses fils.

Les souvenirs qu'elle avait là-bas étaient bien plus heureux. Elle pouvait se rappeler de ses garçons bien en vie, de leurs rires, de leur enfance insouciante. Ici, elle n'aurait trouvé que trois tombes froides qui n'auraient fait qu'aviver son chagrin. Un rappel perpétuel de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, des espoirs brisés, des promesses rompues. De la solitude qui était désormais la sienne. Là-bas, elle pouvait entretenir l'illusion qu'ils respiraient tous, encore, quelque part sous le ciel.

Dwalin avait été soulagé de sa décision. Jamais il n'aurait pu affronter le regard de Dis. Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait pu lire dans ses yeux la vérité : il était encore en vie alors que son roi et ses princes étaient morts. La princesse était la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait voir. Sa seule présence serait pour lui le rappel perpétuel de sa défaite. Sa première mais ô combien cruelle et terrible défaite ! Il n'avait pas su protéger ceux pour lesquels il aurait dû verser son sang, pour lesquels il aurait sans hésiter donné sa vie... Dwalin ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu lui échapper ainsi, comment les choses avaient pu ainsi partir en vrille, mais rien ne pouvait changer les faits : il avait échoué dans la principale mission de son existence !

Alors non, il n'aurait pas pu supporter la vue de cette femme, son regard, ses reproches. Car elle ne pouvait que lui en vouloir, et ce n'était que justice ! Elle ne pouvait que le condamner, le mépriser. Et il tenait encore bien trop à elle pour pouvoir le constater de visu en croisant ses yeux ou en voyant sa peine par lui-même.

Parce qu'elle avait représenté bien trop, pour lui, à une certaine époque.

Parce qu'il l'avait aimée.

Parce que, bien qu'il s'en défende, il l'aimait encore.

Elle l'ignorait, bien sûr. Comment l'aurait-elle su puisqu'il ne s'était jamais déclaré ? Puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais courtisée ?

A l'époque où il s'était épris d'elle, à l'époque de leur jeunesse, Dwalin avait effectué un choix mûrement et longuement réfléchi. Bien qu'amoureux, il ne se voyait pas du tout dans le rôle d'un époux et d'un père de famille. Sa vie à lui c'était l'aventure, le fracas des armes entrechoquées, la clameur des champs de bataille. Il avait choisi de se dévouer plutôt au frère de sa bien-aimée, son ami d'enfance. Cela valait mieux, pensait-il. Et si plus tard il avait eu des regrets, eh bien il n'était plus temps !

Parfois, Dwalin se faisait la réflexion que si, quand tout était encore possible, il avait tenté sa chance auprès de Dis, et si elle l'avait accepté... alors... tous deux auraient été moins seuls... après. Ils auraient vieilli ensemble. Mais non ! Ils n'auraient sans doute fait qu'additionner leurs peines, qui n'en auraient été que plus lourdes ! Allons, c'était absurde.

Lorsque la nouvelle de la mort de Dis était parvenue à Erebor, Dwalin avait été surpris d'en éprouver un si vif pincement au coeur. Après toutes ces années ! Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais revue ! Eh oui... ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait, il s'était demandé :

- Et moi ? Languirais-je encore longtemps ? Combien de temps encore avant que je les rejoigne tous dans les forges de Mahal ?

Tant d'années avait passé depuis et il était toujours là.

Toujours là.

L'éternel survivant.

00OO00

Dwalin se souvenait de l'elfe rousse. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir d'elle car cela faisait automatiquement remonter à son esprit les plus douloureux de ses souvenirs, ceux qu'il faisait de son mieux pour laisser dormir dans un coin de son esprit. Non pas qu'il espère oublier. Il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Mais ressasser n'était pas non plus une solution et il n'était pas dans sa nature de se torturer inutilement.

Qu'était devenue cette fille, après ? Les elfes, tout comme les nains d'ailleurs, n'ont qu'un seul amour dans toute leur existence, qui est longue. Les elfes sont même immortels. Parfois, Dwalin éprouvait de la pitié pour Tauriel. C'est long, l'éternité, quand on doit traîner un coeur brisé derrière soi.

Un coeur mort.

Une âme creuse et vide qui a perdu toutes ses illusions.

Mais lorsqu'on avait commencé à entendre dire que peu à peu, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, partout en Terre du Milieu les elfes commençaient à s'en aller pour aller s'embarquer vers des îles lointaines (certains parlaient même de Valinor), Dwalin s'était dit que si elle était encore en vie Tauriel était certainement l'une des premières à être partie.

A moins qu'elle n'ait pas attendu les autres et qu'elle ait entrepris ce voyage depuis longtemps. Où qu'elle soit désormais et quoi qu'elle ait choisi de faire, le vieux nain lui souhaitait d'avoir trouvé la paix.

00OO00

Après la bataille des Cinq Armées, Dwalin avait rapidement fait son choix. Il resterait à Erebor. Il resterait auprès de Thorin et de ses neveux.

C'était sa place.

Il avait offert son allégeance à Dain, qu'il estimait de toute façon beaucoup.

Aucun d'eux n'était dupe. Ce jour-là, Dwalin avait perdu quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Non, il s'était perdu lui-même.

Tant que ses forces avaient perduré, il avait toutefois réussi à se donner le change. A s'illusionner. La vie continue. C'est ainsi. Il savait bien qu'il se mentait, mais qu'aurait-il dû faire ?

Dain s'était révélé être un bon roi. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Et l'on ne pourrait jamais prétendre qu'il ne s'était pas battu pour Erebor.

Dwalin l'appréciait sincèrement et n'avait absolument aucun motif de reproche à son égard.

Mais...

Rien n'était plus pareil.

Dain lui avait demandé s'il acceptait de continuer à être le maître d'armes des jeunes générations. Dwalin avait refusé. Non, plus jamais. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à perdre des garçons qu'il aurait lui-même entraînés et vus grandir. Désolé.

Lui-même avait eu l'occasion de combattre encore, pour Dain. Quelque part, secrètement, il espérait toujours que ce serait la dernière fois et qu'il demeurerait couché parmi les morts.

Mais non.

Il avait survécu.

Toujours.

Le temps avait passé. Il avait laissé ses haches de guerre prendre la poussière dans un coin. Il était considéré et même honoré, à Erebor : n'était-il pas l'un des compagnons du légendaire Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? N'avait-il pas contribué à vaincre le dragon et à reprendre la Montagne Solitaire ?

Lorsque la conversation arrivait sur ce sujet, Dwalin haussait les épaules et s'en allait. Foutaises que tout cela ! Comment tous ces imbéciles ne comprenaient-il pas qu'il ne tirait aucune gloire de ces événements ? Dwalin maudissait le magicien qui avait convaincu Thorin de se lancer dans cette aventure, il aurait voulu que cela ne soit jamais ! Jamais ! Tant de choses avaient été irrémédiablement brisées et perdues à cause de cette soi-disant quête !

Peu à peu, les décennies s'ajoutant aux décennies, le vieux guerrier avait vu mourir tous ses anciens compagnons. Tous les nains qui avaient constitué la Compagnie de Thorin.

La plupart étaient nettement moins âgé qu'il ne l'était lui-même aujourd'hui.

Mais lui était toujours là.

L'éternel survivant.

00OO00

La veille, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa canne, Dwalin s'était décidé à descendre les interminables marches qui menaient à la nécropole de la Montagne Solitaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était plus allé, car si descendre toutes ces marches lui était devenu pénible, remonter était dix fois pire. Il savait aussi que ce serait la toute dernière fois qu'il descendrait.

Il faisait très froid, là en bas, et son souffle, haletant d'avoir fourni cette longue descente, se condensait en vapeur devant sa bouche.

Soufflant et ahanant, le vieux guerrier était passé devant les tombeaux de plusieurs grands seigneurs nains pour se rendre tout au fond de la crypte, là où une immense alcôve richement sculptée et décorée accueillait les tombes des rois d'Erebor. Dans la lumière de sa torche, l'or et le mithril qui décoraient les parois étincelaient de mille feu.

Au centre de la nécropole royale, à la place d'honneur, un dais de pierre aux mille draperies et enluminures, du au talent des meilleurs tailleurs de pierre, abritait trois tombeaux. Car ceux qui reposaient là n'étaient pas seulement de sang royal, ils étaient aussi les plus grands héros d"Erebor. Les deux tombes les plus petites se trouvaient placées légèrement en retrait, de part et d'autre du mausolée central, plus large et plus haut.

Comme toujours, Dwalin sentit sa gorge se serrer. Depuis tout ce temps, pourtant... Mais la blessure vivait toujours, au fond du coeur. Une blessure qui refusait de se refermer.

Ces tombes étaient la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours refusé de s'éloigner d'Erebor depuis que la Montagne Solitaire avait été reprise. Sa place était à "leurs" côtés. Ou bien sa vie entière serait dépourvue de sens et son ancien sacrifice, celui de n'avoir jamais tenté sa chance auprès de Dis, ne serait plus qu'inutilement absurde.

Malgré ses os douloureux, Dwalin inclina légèrement la tête devant le plus grand des tombeaux.

- Mon vieil ami, murmura-t-il. Les garçons...

Il n'y voyait plus très bien, Dwalin, car ses yeux chargés d'ans commençaient à se recouvrir d'une taie opaque, mais il connaissait par coeur chacun des détails des trois tombes. Il se tourna alternativement vers les deux caveaux plus petits. Selon l'usage, celui de l'aîné se trouvait sur la droite pour lui qui se tenait en face, c'est à dire à la gauche du roi. Dwalin s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi la mort des deux jeunes nains l'avait affecté à ce point. Au point que lui, le combattant endurci, le dur des durs, qui en avait déjà vu mourir tellement, n'avait pu faire autrement que détourner les yeux quand Fili était tombé, transpercé par derrière. Au point qu'il avait senti les larmes lui brûler les yeux devant le corps de Kili. Si jeune. Tellement trop jeune.

Depuis, il avait eu le temps de mieux comprendre.

C'était les fils de Dis.

C'était un peu les fils de Thorin.

Presque.

Ses fils adoptifs, en tous cas.

Et surtout, c'était deux gamins auxquels il avait personnellement enseigné les arts guerriers durant des années. C'était lui qui avait fait d'eux des combattants accomplis, les meilleurs de leur clan. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour en arriver là...

- Mon vieil ami...

Familièrement, Dwalin qui s'était approché du tombeau central posa sa main sur la pierre froide. Depuis bien des années, et tout en riant de lui-même, il venait parfois "discuter avec ses morts" et leur raconter les dernières nouvelles :

_- L'épouse de Dain a donné le jour à un fils... imagine-toi qu'ils l'ont appelé Thorin ! ../.. J'ai eu des nouvelles du cambrioleur, il se porte bien. ../.. Balin a repris la Moria. C'est encore loin d'être la paix, là-bas, mais tout de même, hein ? etc. _

Dwalin ne parlait jamais des morts. Uniquement des vivants. Oh, bien sûr que tout cela était un peu ridicule ! Une marotte de vieillard, ironisait Dwalin pour lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait eu encore tant de gens bien vivants avec qui parler. Toutefois, lors de cette ultime visite, il n'avait plus rien de neuf à raconter :

- C'est la dernière fois, mon ami, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais plus la force de revenir. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je ne suis plus le nain que j'étais. J'espère seulement que mon propre chemin arrive enfin à son terme. Que nous nous retrouverons bientôt de l'autre côté. Cela fait si longtemps... j'aimerais entendre ta voix à nouveau. Ta voix et pas seulement ton nom... car on parle toujours de toi, tu sais ! Les enfants nains apprennent ton nom presque immédiatement après celui de leurs parents !

Comme toujours, Dwalin songeait à ce que renfermait le caveau : le corps de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, bien sûr ! Mais aussi l'Arkenstone, le plus merveilleux joyaux que l'on ait jamais pu contempler de mémoire de nain. Et aussi une certaine épée elfique qui avait sa place dans la légende. Cette dernière n'affirmait-elle pas que si la Montagne Solitaire était un jour menacée, Orcrist jetterait une telle lumière à l'intérieur du caveau que celle-ci traverserait la pierre et avertirait ainsi les nains du danger ?

Dwalin sourit en pensant à cela.

- Ta légende est de celles dont on fait les grandes épopées, mon ami, dit-il encore. Certaines variantes que j'ai entendues affirment aussi que si un jour le peuple de Durin venait à courir un grand péril, tu ressortirais toi-même du tombeau, Orcrist à la main, pour le protéger.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux tombes périphériques et continua :

- Dans certaines version, on affirme que tes fils se lèveront en même temps que toi et te suivront, comme de leur vivant... oui, car dans la légende, Fili et Kili sont tes fils... ça sonne mieux, tu comprends...

Dwalin sourit encore plus largement et récita de mémoire :

- _... à la chevelure blonde,_

_Ses épées fendant l'air,_

_Et l'archer à la flèche de lumière..._

- Mais pour moi... pour moi...

Son sourire s'évanouit.

- C'est toi, que j'aimerais retrouver. Toi seulement. Pas la légende. Seulement le vrai Thorin. Celui avec lequel j'ai grandi. Celui avec lequel j'ai combattu. Celui pour lequel je m'étais juré de mourir s'il le fallait.

Il grimaça car le froid de la nécropole mordait ses os.

- C'est le seul serment auquel j'ai jamais manqué. Je ne sais comment j'ai pu échouer là-dessus. Et tu vois, je n'ai jamais pu me le pardonner. Jamais. C'est pourquoi je n'aurais jamais pu affronter Dis.

Dwalin soupira.

- C'est peut-être ce que je paye... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que nos retrouvailles sont pour bientôt. Il serait temps. Grand temps. Garde-moi un peu de bière... de la bière des fontaines d'éternité.

Péniblement, le vieillard entreprit de remonter jusqu'aux niveaux supérieurs d'Erebor. Il était à bout de souffle et ses articulations le faisaient affreusement souffrir quand il croisa un nain (il ignorait son nom, il ne connaissait plus personne à Erebor, désormais) qui offrit de l'aider. L'aider, lui !

Dwalin accepta pourtant, car il n'en pouvait plus, mais il songea avec tristesse qu'il y avait eu une époque où il aurait trouvé offensant que l'on propose de l'aider à marcher...

- Mais d'où venez-vous donc, grand-père ? demanda le nain. Vous êtes gelé et épuisé !

Dwalin ne répondit que par un grognement. De quoi se mêlait ce freluquet ! Il n'avait sans doute pas plus de 150 ans, je vous demande un peu ! Et puis, "grand-père" ? Il n'était pas son grand-père ! Décidément, les jeunes étaient bien mal éduqués, désormais ! Enfin, il était serviable, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça !

Le "freluquet" le raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements et demanda s'il pouvait encore se rendre utile.

- Non, grommela Dwalin. Ca va, merci !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, oui ! fit le vieux nain en congédiant l'autre d'un geste impatient de la main.

Dès qu'il fut seul, grognant tant et plus à cause de ses membres douloureux, Dwalin retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée et soupira. Voilà tout ce à quoi se résumait désormais son existence : attendre sans rien faire une fin qui se dérobait sans cesse, en ressassant des souvenirs jaunis par le temps. A quoi bon vivre si vieux si c'était pour cela ?

Sa vie continua à s'étioler ainsi durant encore huit longs mois. Dwalin ne quittait quasiment plus ses appartements, et presque plus son fauteuil non plus. Pour aller où et pour faire quoi ? Un après-midi, tandis qu'il somnolait, languissant, il se sentit soudain terriblement oppressé. Il songea à se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau mais en fut incapable. Il aurait pu appeler, il le savait, car le Roi sous la Montagne, qui éprouvait pour lui respect et considération, avait mis un jeune nain à son service, auquel il avait donné pour consigne de ne jamais beaucoup s'éloigner, sans pour autant se montrer envahissant : les vieillards aiment leur tranquillité et Dwalin n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir toujours quelqu'un collé à lui comme une sangsue ! Toutefois, il préféra s'abstenir. Son malaise s'accentua. Toute la pièce parut se déformer, le feu lui-même était… le feu était…. oh là là… un spasme parcourut le corps du vieux nain.

Deux heures plus tard, son petit domestique vint frapper à sa porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il entra doucement, pensant trouver Dwalin endormi.

Il était mort.

Renversé en arrière dans son fauteuil, sa vieille main ridée pendant le long de l'accoudoir. Mais son visage blanc et froid était serein et ses lèvres livides souriaient.

FIN


End file.
